aura:LOCK
by awesomejello
Summary: As Beacon enters it's second semester Atlas unveils it's latest technology known as gen:LOCK, an advancement able to change the face of Remnant


Ruby filed into the auditorium with her team and the rest of the students, both Beacon's and the other kingdoms. Before initiation the room had seemed massive but now with so many more people it became cramped with little free space. After an amount of time impossible to take to only enter a room everyone seemed present and Professor Ozpin took the stage.

As always he was dressed in his immaculate green suit carry a mug in one hand and his cane in the other. Reaching the microphone his mere presence quieted the mass of students.

"You have been brought here today because our world is in constant motion," He began, "Today it will experience a change that has the potential to affect all of you. It is better to learn this knowledge here and now rather than elsewhere. Please save any questions until the end."

His short speech over Ozpin left the stage to the side as quickly as he had appeared. A screen appeared where he had been standing that after a moment showed General Ironwood. He was standing behind a podium set up in front of Vale's capital building with a very large object hidden beneath a military tarp behind him. Camera flashes constantly flickered but the general's face remained stoic.

"Today marks a leap forward for the people of Remnant," He boomed, "The kingdom of Atlas firmly believes in the mechanization of troops to remove the risk of lives on the front line, but there is no denying that there will always be a need for a human touch. Today the best of both worlds is possible."

Gesturing behind him the tarp fell revealing a forty foot tall robotic man. Ruby instantly fell in love with it. It was twice the size of the new paladins, covered in a utilitarian armor that was blocky but shaped to deflect blows, and underneath it she could see some of the inner workings. She had to see it up close.

Only Ironwood's speech continuing brought her out of her daze, "Behind me is a holon, unlike the paladin class platform and other piloted suits the holon has a unique way for it's pilot to control it. Through a new breakthrough in technology named gen:LOCK a pilot is able to upload their aura and mind into the holon and control it as though it was their own body."

The screen cut out and a new man walked onto the stage. For a moment Ruby thought it was Ozpin, he had grey hair and glasses but unlike Ozpin his glasses were square and had a beard. He also looked much more wild with his brown jacket unbuttoned and a blue tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"While the good general I'm sure is doing a fine job speaking to the masses I believe that since you will be working closely with the gen:LOCK program you all deserve to hear the story straight from the source, me."

The crowd's murmurings and overall confusion seemed to have no effect on the man who possessed a strange unflappability similar to General Ironwood's despite looking so different.

"My name is Dr. Rufus Weller, I am the creator and overseer of gen:LOCK. At its core gen:LOCK is the digitization of the mind which the aura follows, while the holons weren't the original intent for the program they are an amazing leap as the general said. More than that they will be here at Beacon, learning their own abilities alongside you as the program continues. Have a nice day."

Again the center of attention changed surprisingly quick from the seemingly eccentric Dr. Weller and his short speech as he strolled away and Professor Goodwitch took his place.

"You will receive additional knowledge within your combat class which Dr. Weller will be observing and available for questions. You are dismissed."

With the assembly at an end students began filing out talking about the new technology. Ruby in particular bounced with energy, she didn't quite understand what the mind part was but the mechanics on the holons were impressive even from a distance.

Soon enough team RWBY was in one of Beacon's spacious courtyards with it's grassy patches and trees in between concrete walkways, complete with a sunny day. With half an hour before they needed to be at their next class the four of them sat down at one of the tables.

"That was amazing," Weiss said, "They said they could transfer a mind to a digital format, I don't believe it."

"I wouldn't either if Professor Ozpin hadn't been the one to bring us into the auditorium," Blake agreed.

"I know, it's crazy. What I can't figure out is the doctor guy or why they're here. Couldn't they do all that in Atlas?" Yang wondered.

"It would be more cost efficient to stay there, but perhaps they are attempting to strengthen bonds with other kingdoms," Weiss speculated.

While they had been talking Ruby had brought out her scroll and found a video with the holon, "Does it matter? We get to see these things up close."

"Always playing with your toys, eh Rubes? Well if you're that excited let's go get ready, we have combat class up next and they said they'd explain more there." Yang said standing up.

Later within the classroom the entire class seemed to be filled with an excited energy, many leaned forward in their seats and talked animatedly among each other. The arrival of Professor Goodwitch still silenced them though as it always did, this time though she was accompanied by Doctor Weller.

"Class will be held outside today," She said, "Any questions you have can be addressed by Doctor Weller as we relocate."

Quickly enough the class gathered their things and followed the two out of the room. At the head of the group Goodwitch and Weller lead them through Beacons halls, turning around to walk backwards the doctor clapped his hands together.

"I apologize for being so short earlier, I do hate crowds and felt this would be a better setting. So first question?"

"Just how does it work?" Someone quickly shouted out.

"Well considering you're here instead of a school for cybernetics, code, or brain research I don't think I'll be able to explain 'just how' gen:LOCK works," Weller explained, "But by transferring an aura to a cyberbrain the consciousness comes along with it and then runs on the cyberbrain like it would your own, next question."

Ruby shot up her hand, "Can we try it?"

Weller stumbled slightly while walking out from Beacon's halls, "I'm afraid not, you need to be compatible which we know everyone here is not after your medical examinations to enter Beacon. You probably wouldn't want to anyways the holon is too large to project an aura around and you can't use your semblance, you're most likely more proficient fighters as you are now."

Moving around the corner of one of Beacon's large buildings they came upon what was normally a large field before the Emerald forest that students would occasionally use for various sports. Now prefabricated buildings were set up on one edge, large obstacle like structures dominated the grass, and right in the middle weren't just one but five holons.

Glynda turned around and addressed the class, "The gen:LOCK team has temporarily set up at Beacon before the Vytal festival to train their pilots against the wide variety of students currently attending. Once a week your class will be held here where you will face the holons as a team, you will learn how to defeat larger opponents and they will learn how to fight in general. Team RWBY, you will be the first to fight."

**AN: I won't lie that felt very rough even from my perspective, but I hope that I've covered my bases in introducing the story and what it will get into. Please leave any criticism you might have**


End file.
